


Not Wasting This

by IceStarBeam



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceStarBeam/pseuds/IceStarBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spottedleaf expected nothing after her second death. She had never been more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Wasting This

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of my sadness over Spottedleaf's second death, my newfound hatred of Erin Hunter and my favorite quote. (I reject your reality and substitute my own –Adam Savage)  
> [Okay, so this is the re upload of the exact same story of mine on FFNet. Aside from minor edits and different notes in places, It will be the same. Enjoy!]

Spottedleaf was crushed. Completely, soul-killingly crushed. Her time in Starclan had been comfortable enough. She was with old friends and family and could even walk occasionally with Firestar in his dreams. Now, however, even that had been ripped away from her.  
Her second death had been more painful than her first, not physically, but emotionally. The knowledge that everything she had ever known would forever be lost to her had over whelmed her. It still did as she stumbled through this milky black swirling darkness. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't really care. She was just happy to at least have her thoughts to keep her company.   
"Better not get too attached to them, before they too are taken from me", She thought wryly.   
As she ambled about, she suddenly realized her surroundings were not quite the same as before. There were several large rocks and a grey cat in her way, for example.   
Wait. A cat! She ran towards it.

"Careful now, kit. We are both too frail to withstand any impacts." It said.

Spottedleaf turned to the cat "Please, tell me where I am. Tell me how to get back to Starclan!"

"The road to Starclan will be long and painful. Are you sure you want to attempt it?" The cat mewed.

So there was a way! "Yes, Yes! Of course!"

"Well, that's what they always say. Let me tell you where you are first. You are in the Place Between Stars. I, Ma'at, have the power to give you a second chance, to let you right all the wrongs and tie all the loose ends in your old life. If you succeed, then you will be admitted back to Starclan. I believe you knew one of the last cats to have earned this privilege, Cinder."

Spottedleaf gasped "It was you that released Cinderpelt to her second life!"

Ma'at scoffed. "You clan cats are so silly with all the name business. She is Cinder and you are Spot. All the rest is just decoration. Yes, it was I that gave her new life. If it is truly your wish, I will do the same for you. It would be different for you than her, of course. You would keep your memories, at least certain ones. However, certain… circumstances would be more difficult for you. What is your answer?"

Spottedleaf gulped. This was a difficult decision. Cinderpelt had eventually turned out alright, but it had taken much pain and turmoil to accomplish. Her circumstances would be different, though, but by the sound of it they might be worse, however. Ma'at must have seen her confusion, though, because she spoke next.

"You are having trouble deciding. You may rest now and tell me when you wake.

She led Spottedleaf to a nest in a hollow between stones. She felt the weight of all the walking she had done on her weary muscles as she slipped off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When she woke, she knew her answer. The dreamlessness of her sleep had decided it. In Starclan she had walked in the dreams of those she cared for. If she did not do that, she had vivid dreams of being with Firestar, having kits of her own, being happy. She could not spend eternity in this empty state. She stood and looked around for Ma'at, finding her immediately.

"I have made my decision. I would like a new life." She mewed it evenly, even though the prospect both elated and terrified her.

Ma'at sighed. "Why do they always say that? Don't they know it will only bring them more heartbreak?" She then faced Spottedleaf "Well, Spot, you've made your decision. Follow me. "

Ma'at led her past many strange rocks and shrubs. They eventually arrived at a bubbling stream.

Ma'at chanted, as if she had done this many times before.   
"I suppose she has, hasn't she?" She thought to herself.   
She tuned back in to what Ma'at was saying  
"If a cat so deseving of this life is here, they will be recieved!" The last part came as practically a yowl, and as she said it the stream gurgled louder and seemed to glow.

"Drink!" Ma'at urged her "While it still glows!"

Spottedleaf took a deep breath, bent her head and drank of the cold, metallic tasting water. She then felt her eyes flutter as she slumped to the ground.   
"Funny, it fells as I f I'm melting away." Was her last thought before there was nothing.


End file.
